


Filthy and unsanitary

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony enjoys morning sex. Fluffy smutty Frostiron with feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy and unsanitary

Loki was having a very vivid dream about introducing Stark to his mother and Stark made everyone very uncomfortable by his inappropriate jokes, when he was awaken by something as subtle as a finger in his ass.

Yes, Stark enjoyed morning sex and it was before he drank that bitter black drink of his, so Loki could not expect him to be reasonable. Some nicer way of waking a lover, like a slow, gentle kiss or a little hug, that was out of the question, Stark wanted sex and he wanted it immediately.

'Good morning, sunshine. Come on, wake up,' Stark sounded impatient and to emphasise his need, he pushed another finger into Loki. 'I know you're awake, Lolo.'

Loki groaned into the pillow, that was his curse, he loved sleeping on his front and Stark took that as an invitation. Oh, well, what can you do anyway. Loki slightly raised his hips and closed his muscles around the fingers. The burn was completely absent, no wonder, the previous night, Loki almost salivated at the memory, Stark fucked him into the mattress with such force that Loki actually cried and when it was over, he was too tired to clean himself and fell asleep all dirty. That meant he was still covered in various dried fluids, sweat, lube and cum, on his ass and inner thighs and stomach, he felt utterly filthy and debauched, especially when he realised that Tony wasn't using a fresh lube. Loki's hole was still wet, filled with cum, Stark's cum and he was just dipping his fingers in it. That was so, so wrong.

'Give me five minutes to clean myself, Stark, you disgusting fuck,' Loki pleaded, crawling away from the horrible creature he chose to love- and the fingers that spread him and moved in and out in just the perfect way. But the filth!

'You're disgusting, so very dirty, I'm not letting you go anywhere until I have you, you hear me?' Stark buried his fingers to the knuckle and twisted them, making Loki's breath hitch. 'You can take a shower later, sweetheart. Why waste water?'

'This is so unsanitary! Old, used-up lube! Stark! Your cum!' Loki continued his futile attempts at leaving the bed, somehow it became very difficult, when Stark pressed his free hand to Loki's asscheek and gave him a good squeeze.

'I know. Think about it. You're so stretched and wet, I'll slide all the way in, so, so deep,' Stark laughed nastily, now digging his fingernails into Loki's tender skin. Loki twitched, once again surprised just how perverted his partner was. The level of Stark's moral decay was impressive.

Loki tried uncoordinated kicking but Stark knew how to convince him to be still. He pulled out and lowered himself, then startled Loki by something as strange as blowing on his opening. That was unusual, Loki thought but then Stark casually licked him, both hands on Loki's cheeks, spreading him for better access. That was it. The most awful thing Stark ever done to him. The tongue breached him and Loki felt his toes curl, everything about it was wrong and Loki loved Stark's absolute lack of limits.

'If you think you can kiss me after that, you're-'

Another veiled invitation. Stark covered Loki with his body and made him turn his head, so they could share the filthiest kiss. Loki tasted himself and the sickening mixture of warmed lube and old cum. Stark didn't complain, Loki didn't vomit. That meant love.

'- right,' Loki finished his insincere warning and smiled against Stark's lips. The things he had to put up with, unbelievable, Stark was even more vexing and ridiculous than Loki suspected- and between violent fights Loki was incredibly close to saying 'I love you.' How was that possible? It seemed that they were enemies just yesterday and now-

Stark did as he promised- he entered Loki smoothly, in one quick move, till he was completely engulfed by Loki's welcoming heat. It felt wonderful to be filled that much, even better when Loki's wrists were pinned above his head. No one else could do that to him, no one else could force him into submission and thinking about it was almost as sweet as those little kisses Tony pressed to his nape and shoulder as he started to rock his hips. Good, long, deep strokes, Loki moaned, his body moved forward with each thrust, his cock dragging against the sheets. He didn't have to do anything but to take it. Stark was doing the whole work, giving him pleasure that grew stronger rapidly and even the wet squelch of the hideous evidence of their previous little game didn't bother Loki.

'So beautiful,' Stark breathed out and twined his fingers with Loki's, squeezing his hands. 'Mine, only mine. Say it.'

'I'm saying it,' Loki chuckled and then screamed when Stark bit him on his shoulder. 'Ouch! That hurt!'

'Did it?' Stark asked with false worry and gave a deliciously hard thrust, Loki yelped and laughed. 'Say it, come on.'

'Yours,' Loki admitted, defeated and pleased to hear that one word that bound him to Stark. Yours. He belonged to someone, he wasn't alone anymore, someone cared about him. 'Yours, only yours.'

'Good boy,' the praise amused Loki, there was something oddly dirty about being called a good boy by a mortal much younger than him. 'Very good.'

'Only for you, enjoy it,' Loki rubbed his thumbs against Stark's hands, slightly ashamed of his affection. Loving someone means becoming vulnerable, exposed to pain. He could only hope that Stark would not take advantage of his poor state.

'I do enjoy it. Later we can take a shower together, I will wash you very thoroughly, Lolo, every inch of your sweet body.'

'Do you mean fingering me till I come? That sounds familiar. I want to get clean, not even more filthy and-' Stark didn't let him finish, he knew Loki wasn't serious anyway. He kissed him deeply, now moving faster, harder, desperate to come, only to take Loki again and again.

'Do you want to know what I want? To keep you in my bed, always this dirty, stained with my cum and hungry for more.'

Loki had nothing against that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> When you start thinking about it, sex is so very unsanitary, bacteria and all those fluids, bleh, so when a guy asks after fiku-miku, 'You want me to wash my hands first', it's beautiful. 'Yes,' you whisper, 'and brush your teeth, too.'
> 
> I opened a document, ready to write this silly ficlet and after a moment it dawned on me, hmm, I cannot write. Then sth clicked et voilà. Getting over writer's block like a boss.


End file.
